Tower of Amazing Music
Creator's Note Okay. To be honest, while this tower is special to me, being my first one and all, I'm not entirely proud of it. Tower of Amazing Music Refined is coming soon. That's not the actual new name, by the way. My point is, in a couple days, there will be a better version of this tower. Also, it may or may not go up to Tough difficulty, which was its intended difficulty. What is the Tower of Amazing Music? The Tower of Amazing Music is a Precise tower in Ring 2. Trivia * Despite the fact that it only has a 37% rating on the place, it was still added into the game. Beginner's Guide Floor 1 The tower starts off pretty easy. Jump onto a 9-stud tall pole, then onto a platform another 9 studs up. Be careful, the middle is a conveyor. Jump onto the rope platform and then the kill brick, and then, when the time comes, onto the spinner. Once you're on that, jump onto the next rope platform. Do a few 1-stud in-and-out jumps, and walk along the beam. Go along the 3-stud squares. They turn invisible in the middle. To do them, just keep moving forward, and you won't fall. Do a few long jumps onto 1-stud blocks, and up a bit onto a 1-stud on the wall. Jump on and off of the loose platform, and to the conveyor. Let yourself slide, but DON'T fall into the Pit of Death, a pit made of kill bricks. If you do, you can get out with a 0.5-stud block in the corner. Jump onto the 5-stud square, then onto the 1x5 beam. Jump a few studs up to a beam against the wall. Walk along it until you reach the big platform. Climb up the ToH-style ladder to Floor 2. Floor 2 Walk along the big platform to the truss. Once you make it there, climb up and along to the pushing platform. Push it and do a pretty big jump to the wraparound part. Do, in order, a 1-stud wrap, a 3-stud wrap, three 2-stud wraps, and another 3-stud wrap. Do a very long jump onto the wall truss, and from there, go to the next truss and walk along to the next segment. Jump on top of the wraparounds, but be careful, they're topped with kill bricks. Jump to the rope platform and then the path outside. Do a 9.5-stud jump to the next platform when you make it. Next, do a kinda hard jump upwards around the corner of the frame. Then, do a very thin tightrope. Use < and >, and jump up to platforms 2 times. Do a 9-stud jump to the next tightrope segment, which is completely the same as before. Go through the doorway and to the truss, then climb to Floor 3. Floor 3 Do 2 in-and-out jumps on 2x4 blocks. Then, do a very hard jump onto a fast spinner. Do 2 in-and-out jumps on 2x4s again, except the top one is a kill brick. Get onto the next spinner, then do a very long jump to a truss that starts on the top bit of Floor 2. Climb up the right or left side, and onto the pushing platform. Do yet another 2 in-and-out jumps on 2x4s, and then hit the kill brick. You'll be teleported to a truss cage. Climb up the trusses off of the rope platform. Then, jump onto a weird spinning platform, and to a truss leading to Floor 4. Floor 4 This is arguably the hardest floor. Do a few jumps on 2x4s on the wall, then do in-and-out jumps upwards. Do a very long jump to yet another 2x4. Then, do a long jump onto a small beam. Do a jump to the next beam, climb onto the big platform, and do 3 in-and-out jumps on the beams. Jump onto the big platform, which will teleport you. You are now on a big spinner. From here, you need to walk to the edge carefully and jump up to the long platform. Climb the truss, and jump to the next one. Then, climb the truss that has spinning kill bricks on its side. Be very careful here, and heal afterwards. Simply walk the beam and do a few in-and-out jumps to get to Floor 5. Floor 5 A shorter floor. Enter the box and walk along the kill bricks. Do a tough in-and-out jump to the top of the box. Once you're there, walk along to the truss. Climb it and go onto the very thin wall hug. Jump onto a weird angled platform, and jump along the conveyor at the end of it. Do another weird spinny block, and onto the 5x12 block. Jump from that to the next one, and do some tight in-and-out jumps to Floor 6. Floor 6 Do an 11-stud jump from a 5x12 to another. Jump into the half-box, and climb on top. Do an 8-stud jump to the next block, and then a 9-stud 1-stud-up jump to the beam. Do a few long jumps from beams to 1-studs. Jump all the way down to the angled block. Then, climb to the wall. You'll get teleported. Do an in-and-out jump and then jump onto a wall block to enter Floor 7. Floor 7 Probably the easiest floor in the entire tower. Do an 11-stud jump, then a short jump, and finally a pretty long jump onto a giant cylinder. Once that's done, jump along the rope platforms and then onto a truss. Jump onto the holders of the rope platforms. Careful, the next block is a trap conveyor! Hold space and W, and you'll get to the second cylinder. Climb a truss to Floor 8. Floor 8 I do not know what demons overcame me to build this part. Climb the truss, and then do a random luck-based thingy where you go through a corner of trusses. That was the hardest thing to do in the entire tower, good job! Once you did that, climb a truss to some tight in-and-out jumps. Jump up the 9-stud 2x2 pole, then go along the wall blocks to Floor 9. Floor 9 The most annoying floor ever. Do three 2-stud wraparounds on kill bricks. You'll be on a slope. Do a couple more of those jumps on that hellish slope, and climb the top wraparound to get to the next platform. Climb the sort-of truss maze up to Floor 10. Floor 10. You made it. Do a few rope platform jumps, and then there's a really thin tightrope. Use < and >, and either climb the very steep bit or use a nearly invisible rope platform. Then, there's a horrible nightmarish part. Jump onto the spinning loose platform, then to the weird spinner. Jump from that to a quickly swinging rope platform, and then get onto yet another loose platform. Jump from it to a rope platform. Jump onto the pushing platform, and push yourself over to one last rope platform. Get onto the pushing platform, and launch yourself on top of the frame. Once you're there, just walk along it and do a long jump to the win pad. The end. Music Floor 1: Whatever is playing in the lobby Floor 2: BitFinity - Wa-Elegy ToAMbadge.png|A fanmade badge for ToAM which may or may not be used. Category:Towers Category:Precise